


Touch

by KuroBakura



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, M/M, Mornings, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Jefferson can not get enough of his boyfriend. And it definitely shows. And neither can Sheldon. And in more than one way, too.
Relationships: Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough/Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon
Kudos: 34





	Touch

Sheldon sat at the dining room table, drinking a cup of coffee in his apartment on a sunny Saturday morning. Not to mention that it was the weekend. It has been a busy week at the University for him. It was exam week and he prepared all of his students for it. He just hoped that his help laid off for them. Sheldon does remember much about what happened last night because of the exhaustion he experienced over the week. From the archway in the hall that led into the kitchen, his boyfriend, Jefferson was watching him with a smile on his face. He could not get over how cute his boyfriend looked.

Sheldon’s hair was a bit of a mess and was wearing not but only a tank top and a pair of boxers. The glasses is what made everything so adorable to Jefferson. Jefferson himself was wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He loves everything about the older one. Everything from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, inside and out. Jefferson was Sheldon’s first boyfriend he have ever had but this is the first guy that truly loves him for who he is and never judges him. It was a wonderful and loving relationship. One that quite a few friends and fellow professors supported. But...there were some that did not support it. On both Jefferson and Sheldon’s sides. They both lost friends but they did not care. Sheldon and Jefferson were happy and that is all that mattered to the two of them.

Jefferson could not take it anymore and went into the kitchen. Sheldon did not get spooked because he knew who it was that was coming towards him. All of a sudden, Jefferson stood behind Sheldon and wrapped his arms around him. Then, Jefferson laid his head on one of Sheldon’s shoulders. Sheldon smiled.

”Good morning, Jeffy!” Sheldon cheerfully spoke up. Jefferson gave Sheldon a kiss on the cheek but then...he placed his lips onto Sheldon’s neck. At first Sheldon did not react but as soon as Jefferson hit a certain spot, it causes Sheldon to blush quite a bit. Jefferson sucked gently on Sheldon’s neck, leaving a somewhat big hickey in the process. Sheldon sat still, trying to hold his composure as Jefferson was giving him some morning lovin’ in the kitchen. Jefferson was not done with his boyfriend just yet. Not in the slightest was he finished doing this to him.

”Mmm!” Sheldon let out a small moan as he felt one of Jefferson’s hands suddenly trailing down his body. Sheldon started to shiver as the feeling started to become a little intense throughout his entire body. Sometimes, Sheldon thought of his sensitivity was a curse at times because it was very visible for others to see. Especially when being sexually touched. But when it comes to Jefferson, his body felt so out of control. Jefferson was loving every second of teasing his adorable lover. When his hand reached Sheldon’s crotch, Sheldon’s eyes widened and he let out a louder moan. Jefferson smirked then cupped Sheldon’s semi-hard cock in the palm of his hand.

Sheldon muffled his next moan as Jefferson began to move his hand up and down the shaft of Sheldon’s cock. Sheldon felt like his body was going out of control. It felt like little circuits of sexual energy was surging throughout his body. Sheldon leaned back in the chair as Jefferson began to suddenly put his hand underneath the pair of boxers that Sheldon was wearing. All the sounds that Sheldon was making and the way he was also reacting to the younger’s tongue was making Jefferson a bit excited as well. But..he tried to hold his urges as he was playing with Sheldon. He started to go a little bit faster up and down Sheldon’s now hard cock with his hand,

Sheldon forgot about his cup of coffee that he was drinking. He rather have Jefferson right now than the coffee. As Sheldon felt like he was going to come, Jefferson stopped and removed his hand from Sheldon’s boxers. Sheldon let out a whimper and pouted. He wanted more. Jefferson chuckled as he stood up once again but leaned down for a few seconds as he gave Sheldon a kiss on the top of his head.   
  


“Good morning, babe.” Jefferson spoke then went over to get himself something to drink. Sheldon looked at him as Jefferson stood at the counter. Sheldon’s cock was throbbing badly.

”You are just going to leave me like this?!” Sheldon asked him. Jefferson looked at him with a smile on his face.

”Awe, poor dear. You want me to do more to you?” Jefferson replied and then asked back. Sheldon nodded. Jefferson giggles and then walked back over to his boyfriend. This time, he got down on his knees and underneath the table in front of Sheldon’s erection.

”I guess that I _could_ dessert for breakfast today.” Jefferson spoke as he then moved Sheldon’s boxers just enough for Sheldon’s erection to pop out. Sheldon gulped as he looked at Jefferson. Jefferson worked his tongue around the shaft and tip of Sheldon’s cock before ramming it into his mouth and then moving his head back and forth along the shaft. It did not take long for Sheldon to start moaning and Jefferson to taste pre-cum that was coming out of the slit of Sheldon’s cock. Sheldon’s cheeks were flushed with color as Jefferson’s went down to town on the older one.   
  


As Jefferson went a little faster, Sheldon could not take it anymore. He needed to come. But...he was afraid of doing so while Jefferson was blowing him. Though, it seems that Jefferson was not going to stop anytime soon. And not being able to keep control of his orgasm, Sheldon had to do what he has to do.   
  


“I...I am gonna cum, Jefferson!” Sheldon moaned. Jefferson did not stop. He kept on going. Several seconds later, Sheldon let out a moan as he came into Jefferson’s mouth. When Sheldon finished coming, he leaned back against the chair to catch his breath. Jefferson removed Sheldon’s cock from his mouth and then swallowed the come that was inside of his mouth as he looked at his boyfriend.

”Better now?” Jefferson asked him. Sheldon was not able to speak but he nodded in head in response. Jefferson smiled.

”Good.” Jefferson spoke then got up carefully from the floor and then went to go clean himself up a little before deciding to make breakfast for the both of them. Sheldon cleaned himself up as then went to help Jefferson with breakfast. This has been an interesting morning for Sheldon. Secretly, he hoped for many more morning like this. Many, many more mornings.


End file.
